


His Worst Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language, Mpreg, Multi, Not Really Mpreg, Self-Harm, mockfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madison tries her best to comfort the men in her care... who apparently have gotten pregnant.Is this really happening? And who will survive the torments of bearing a child without a proper hospital nearby?





	His Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToastyMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMage/gifts).



> "It's 1:20 I'm in bed and I really want to write some funny trash."  
> That was me in a conversation with ToastyMage last night. Here's the result.  
> It is loosely based on my claim that "for all I care my favorite authors could write Jeremiah/Madison (...) and they'd still be my favorite authors." and "God. I hate MPreg."
> 
> If you like MPreg or write MPreg, worry not. I do not judge people based on their secret kinks. You do you!
> 
> Also: This turned out darker than planned. Whoups.

**His Worst Nightmare**

"Not feeling good, huh?"

Madison's voice was soft and cold at the same time. Troy was amazed how she did it, how she could transport so many emotions and yet so few, how she could give someone the impression of being important or make them feel worthless, without ever changing the tone of her voice. What he was less thrilled about was the situation that made her say such a thing.

"Noticed something was going on when I saw ya putting spoon after spoon of sugar into the meat soup."

Troy wished he didn't hear that. Or at least that he didn't understand it. But even if he was a little inexperienced - he wasn't stupid. Even he knew what she implied by pointing out those strange eating manners.

"For me it was gherkins on marmalade, when I got Nick. But just the good stuff, orange was best. With Alicia I've just been craving peas all the time."

Swallowing hard, he stood up from his place at the table and picked up his empty bowl and spoon. He was better going now, before she said anything worse. But just as he went halfway back to the kitchen tent, he could hear her voice again.

"I can't believe it's two months already. Time flies. Remember when we talked about founding new families?"

The next thing Troy could remember, he was back in his room. He must have run there, away from Madison and her crazy talk about pregnancy. Sweat ran down his temples, drenched his hair in the neck. One of his hands found its way to the wooden surface of his dresser, and he beat it against the furniture a couple of times, until his palm hurt from the impact.

Madison and Jeremiah. No way.  
Troy gagged. And not bad enough that him and her - and seemingly in her first weeks at the ranch - but - he gagged again and hurried to the bathroom. He didn't even understand how that was supposed to be possible. "The cow gets the calf. It's always the cow," he mumbled frantically, while he kneeled in front of the toilet, not sure if he could keep his soup inside.

Another bit of his memory seemed to be missing, as he found himself standing near the stables next. Nick was with him, dear sweet Nick. "So our parents... huh?" the younger asked him, one eye closed in a wink as if the sun was blinding him.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Troy hissed. "Don't even want to _think_ about it."  
Nick nodded. "I'd rather she killed him. I mean, she should've shot in his brain, not his..."  
Troy quickly silenced his friend with a hand on his mouth. _"Shush shush shush,"_ he whispered. If he was all honest he'd rather have anyone kill his father than witnessing this, too. But he wouldn't ever say such a thing out loud.

They were walking up the hill, back to the house, when Nick suddenly asked: "What about us? I mean we fucked, do you think we..."

Troy was unconscious. He could vaguely remember fainting on the dirt road back home when Nick asked him that dreaded question, and now he could just hear dull voices. Was that Madison speaking, again?

"He is coming back."

"Mom, is he all right?" - that must have been Alicia, helping out at the infirmary. Troy wasn't even sure if she cared about him, or just wanted her mother's permission to stop looking after him.

"As father as son," Madison said, and for the first time in months Troy thought he could sense emotion in her voice - it was glee.

He fell out of the bed, fell miles and miles down below the ground, until he woke up again in a hospital, bright light above him. Alicia stood over him, her hands full of blood. "We're getting the kid out now," she commented, voice cold and dry.

Troy screamed. He tried to turn around, run away, but his torso was strapped to the hospital bed. He glanced at the knives and tools Alicia had prepared for his surgery. They were just _exactly_ in reach...  
Alicia tried to stop him, but it was too late. Troy had grabbed one of the knives and repeatedly stabbed his own belly, until blood was bubbling out everywhere, until he could taste it in his mouth, feel it run down his legs and see it splattered over Alicia's shocked face. He fainted again.

"How did I survive it?" Troy asked his boyfriend, one warm spring day. Nick answered, but Troy couldn't recall what he said. "Your dad is drinking again," Nick informed the older. "Mom's furious. He's in his sixth month."

Troy shook his head. "Can't be. I already was..."  
Nick shrugged. "Can't be _can't be._ The dead are walking."  
Troy looked away. Why was it so hard to understand for everyone else that what was happening here was not supposed to happen - not ever supposed to happen. "But the cow..."  
"I get it Troy. The cow gets the calf, the bitch gets the pup. But maybe Madison hasn't always been Madison and your dad is obviously a herm' and there are exceptions for every rule."

Troy wiped away a tear of anger that was dangerously close to running down his cheek.  
"What about me? You think there's a womb behind my dick?"  
Nick shrugged again. "Don't know, man."

"Are you mad I killed your kid?" It was night already, and they were standing on the porch. Troy couldn't remember much of the day, just that they had fought about something earlier.  
"Hey Troy, listen. Your father... he is losing his, too."

Troy ran down to the infirmary. There he lay, his father, on one of the beds. He was pale as a ghost and Madison sat next to him, softly patting his arm. "Burn in hell for this, fag!" Jeremiah slurred, obviously drunk and in a horrible mood. "You're hallucinating," Madison purred with her softest voice and one of her rare smiles. Maybe Troy would have been jealous over the affection she could show to the old Otto, if the situation was not so freaking hard to deal with.

Then the old man cramped and his stomach bulged up. Skin tore open, revealing a beast with rattling breath, rotten skin and empty eye sockets. Madison smiled wider and embraced the dead child, which in turn tore her throat out. Blood splattered everywhere. Behind her mother, Alicia appeared with a butcher's knife and drove it into Madison's skull. "We're all dying," she said with a gloomy voice and her eyes started glowing red like those of a demon. "You're next."

Troy screamed, and he could hear himself, like a distant echo. He thought he had fallen into the well, his clothes felt drenched and clung to his body. But when he opened his eyes it was only darkness surrounding him. It was all quiet.

Then - footsteps in the hallway. The squeaking floor boards that he knew so well, the noise of the door opening. A soft, quiet voice, that sounded amazingly motherly. "Troy?"  
The light of a gas lamp was cast into the room. A bit panicky, Troy looked at his bed. It was empty besides him, and damp from his sweat. He glanced at the calendar on his nightstand next, which he still used even now that days had lost their importance.

_December 20th of 2010. What the hell._

The young man tried to say something, but his sore throat muffled his words. Madison came in and sat down next to him, his mother's old nightgown falling nicely over her feminine curves. When did she even start wearing it?

Still a bit confused, Troy stared at the blonde woman. Then he cleared his throat. "Nightmares," he explained. "I could hear that," she answered. "Want to talk about it?" Troy thought about a way to tell her about his nightmares without telling any details. The last thing he wanted was her to analyze his dreams about pregnancy.

"I guess I... my father... he was still alive."

Was that sadness in Madison's eyes? Troy shook his head slightly. It couldn't be. She wasn't emotional around him, not unless she faked it for her own plans. But just a moment later he could feel her arm wrap around his shoulder. She pulled him down to her chest. "It's okay. He's gone."  
The young man couldn't help it. He had to notice how soft her breasts felt against his chin, how much thinner her chest was compared to his. He had almost ruined the hug by asking her some weird questions, but he managed to bite his tongue and just enjoyed the moment, which was probably a once-in-a-lifetime situation.

The next morning Troy entered the kitchen. Nick and Alicia were sitting at the table, preparing some healthy snacks for the militia. "You have to try turnips with chocolate sauce," Alicia told her brother enthusiastically. "I'm not pregnant, 'licia. Are you?"  
The siblings giggled, then Nick noticed the older boy leaning against the door frame, pale in his face and with trembling hands.

"Troy, are you okay?" Nick had hurried to him and placed his hands on his cheeks. Jake appeared at the front door and immediately went over to look after his brother as well. "Troy?"  
The young man tried to take deeper breaths and staggered towards the table, to sit down at it. "Yeah I'm okay. I'm okay. Alicia's a girl. Could be, right? _Could be._ "

Everyone else looked confused, but Alicia smiled slightly and turned away, dipping another turnip in chocolate sauce.


End file.
